Intolerable Reality
by Sliver3002
Summary: Her heart was pounding immensely against her chest. It was as if she could hardly breathe and she could feel the pain against her chest as she tried to gasp for air. Her legs were now numb and she could hardly feel the blades of soft grass slide along her
1. prolouge

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha and the gang

Prologue

Her heart was pounding immensely against her chest. It was as if she could hardly breathe and she could feel the pain against her chest as she tried to gasp for air. Her legs were now numb and she could hardly feel the blades of soft grass slide along her. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of helplessness was rushing over her as she noticed the shards of the jewel lying in a nearby shrub. As she turned her gaze to the figure looming over her, more air seemed to escape her lungs as if the shock was too much to sustain and the atmosphere around her was growing thicker. She could not believe who was standing before her. The intense bitterness and cruel sharpness in his eyes as they looked down upon her with a cruel smile spreading across his lips. Gradually, the elements seemed to become just as ruthless as his gaze. The winds stung her skin and the once soft blades of grass that she could not feel seemed as if they were cutting into her flesh. She thought to herself for a brief moment. _This cannot be happening !!!!!!!. Why is he doing this!!!!!. I thought, I thought..._ "WHYYYY!!!!!" she gasps with her last breath as the image before her began to fade as her unconscious reality engulfed her.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

She felt a gentle breeze brush her face and stir the curtains at her desk. It was carrying a sweet aroma that reminded her of Inuyasha. She sat at her desk and glanced at the calendar near it and looked out her window. "_Today's May 8th. I hardly realized." _She then placed her head on her hand and began sinking in to thoughts of her and Inuyasha. She could almost feel his touch, his warmth, his presence. And then a voice surrounding her said her name. It was her brother hovering over her.

"Kagome what's wrong???" Souta said with a hint of worry in his tone.

Jolted back to reality she says, "nothing, and why are you in my room??'

"Mom sent me to tell you to come downstairs ....For......BREAKFAST!!." He yelled in her ear as he left the room with an angry teenager sprawling to catch him. Kagome tackled her little brother to the floor and started to tickle him.

" Would you two please stop and come eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Both kids got up and said in unison.

"Gomen Oka-san" Kagome sat down next to her grandfather.

"That was very unladylike of you Kagome" Her mother reprimanded.

"But mother" Kagome whined.

Her mother shot her a quick glance that left her with no room for argument. She decided it was best to remain silent and just take in her everything that was around her. " _It is rare for me to come home I should just enjoy it." _With continuing silence she ate her breakfast, when suddenly the clock strikes.__

"Oh no I'm late !!" She says as she springs out of her seat and runs out the door and down the steps of the shrine.

As she is running through the busy streets, she begins to notice something coming up behind her. It was her friends. So she decides to steady her pace. It just hit her that the weather was beautiful. She hardly notices them speaking to her as they approach the school. All she could think about was how the trees were blooming and the sweet fragrance of new flowers was in the air. It was truly May. The last time she was home the air was still a little bitter from the cold and the leaves were not yet in bloom. "Wow it has been so long." She thought to herself. It was as if she did not recognize her own home. She was wide-eyed and looking around and scanning familiar areas as if she were a tourist. When she finally came back around Hojo was standing right in her path.

" Hey Hojo how's it going" She said

"Nothing much Kagome but my mother bought you these therapeutic sandals for your bunions ." He replied

"Thanks Hojo, I love them." She said "_Oh grandpa why can't you come up with a regular sickness"_

" So Kagome I saw the preview to that new action movie Spiderman 2. It looks good and I was wondering..."

"Wondering what Hojo" Kagome interjected.

"I was wondering if you would...er... if you would..."

"If I would go with you to see that new movie huh" She interrupted

"Yeah, would you ?" He said

"I don't know I tell you at the end of the day okay."

"Okay, but can I walk you to class " he said

"Sure, that'd be good" She responded

While Kagome sat in class she couldn't help but drift away to random thoughts of home, the feudal era and Inuyasha. She was just so far behind. She did not understand what any of her teachers were talking about. In class she would try to listen and take diligent notes but after a while she wasn't even paying attention anymore. Things started to become automatic. She would just sit in class and the teacher's voice would suddenly become background noise. She sat there in a daze and thought about the hug Inuyasha gave her before she left and the last thing he said to her. His hug was gentle, yet firm and with hat he said, "be careful Kagome". It was as if he was scared to let her go. She thought of how she loved how he felt and the way his skin felt against hers. She loved his voice, even if it was annoying sometimes. She then realized that she needed to stop this nonsense and these thoughts. "_What am I doing? I should pay attention. Yet when he says my name and when he's serious...hmmm...I just...seem to...no stop!... I shouldn't think about him. I'll see him when I get back...yeah... I will...Maybe I should stay after and get some extra help before I go home"_ She didn't even notice that the bell rung signaling the end of the day, only the shuffling of feet as the students rushed at the door. She got up just going with the flow of the crowd the way it had been the whole day, when she noticed Hojo standing at the door waiting for her. "_Oh right_" she thought.

"Have you decided yet?" Hojo ask

"Hojo I would love to go to the movies with you." She answered

"Great so can I walk you home?" He asked

"I would love that, but I have to catch up in my math and science class."

Kagome turned around and started walking to her math class, but only to be stop by Hojo's hand on her shoulder.

__

"His grip was go sweet," she thought. It was not like Inuyasha's. It was as if he were afraid to break her or even touch her. His hand trembled a little when he placed it on her. He was nervous and of course she knew why.

"I can help you with those subjects; I'm really good in them."

"Thanks Hojo I'd like that very much." She said

So they both walked down the hall to the study area. They went over math first since Kagome had a slight idea of what was going on in that subject. They began going over science when Kagome realized how late it was. The sun was going down so she decided to go home. Hojo offered to walk her but she declined. On the way home she actually thought of some one other than Inuyasha. She thought to herself, " _Hojo is so kind and I don't understand why I don't have any feelings for him. Why don't I like him? Why do I like Inuyasha, when he is so pig headed at times? Then again..._

"Kagome where were you!!!!!" Kagome's mom said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Mom I was at school catching up on my work." She replied

"Why didn't you call and tell me." Her mom said as if she were terrified of something.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize the time." She said.

Kagome decided to head upstairs. She had never seen her mother that worried before. She was always so, calm, cool, and collected. Why had she become so concerned? She could see the mixture of fear and sadness in her mothers eyes trail her as she headed for her room. "_It was as if she were dreading the worst. What was wrong with her? I think I even saw her quiver a little_" Kagome thought to herself.

Her thoughts about her mother were cut short as soon as she reached her door. There was some large stain trailing the bottom. What was it? "_Oh my god...is this blood? Should I open the door? Of course I should. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid..." She kept thinking that to herself as she felt intense flow of heat course though her veins._ Her blood pressure was rising. When she finally opened the door to her room, she felt as if her skin were on fire. She felt herself choke up and without thinking she dashed into her room surging with blood.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark figure of the night

Disclaimer: I do not own characters of Inuyasha lol only the psychic and dark figure

It was a warm night, and you could almost taste the thickness of the air. Nights like these reminded the psychic of times where he would sit still near the river bank and watch the subtleties of nature: the frog as it catches flies, the fish as it swims slowly along the currents and even the litle children across the river playing lightheartedly with one another, but this night was unlike any other. This night, bearing down upon the psychic was a heavy aura, with a strong malevolent nature. As the psychic sat in his hut, he felt suffocated by this air and knew that this presence was head his way. He sat and waited

A dark figure entered his hut and sat down

"You come into my house uninvited; what is it that you seek?" the psychic said while his back was turned to the person sitting behind him.

The dark figure smiled.

"I seek some knowledge"

The psychic turned to face the dark figure,

"I have no knowledge for the likes of you" the psychic said

The dark figure smirk, and in a blink of an eye the psychic felt cold steel against his neck

"You will not succeed, heed my words, forces will rise against you, and you shall fail. I have for seen it" he gasped out

The dark figure smirked

"Well I guess I will have to work quickly then, won't I" he chuckled

"You could have lived you know" he said

"I would rather die then help you" the psychic spat with venom

The dark figure laughed as he slit the psychic's neck. He leaned down to the body and ripped of a piece of cloth. He cleaned of his blade while he stared at the body before him. A smile played upon his face as he left the hut, disappearing into the night.


End file.
